Let me make you love
by Malumax
Summary: After 'Hello, Goodbye'


LET ME MAKE YOU LOVE  
  
Don't be bad with me is my first story. Sorry abut the spelling.  
  
Here is the story of what should had really happend after Hello, Goodbye.  
I give you a little of the interesting part of the story but first you have to read a few chapters for understand it.  
  
"So I'm going to take the risk." He rubed he mouth with his lips, provoking, tasting. "Let me touch you." He sliped a hand on her neck, when his fingers closed above her breasts she shuddered. "Let me make you love."  
----------------------------------------------  
  
INTRODUTION  
He could barely breath after what she had just said. He hadn't had the strong to call her, to stop her, to ask her again, just to be sure she wasn't lying, to be sure she still love him, to be sure she didn't love Alec.   
He was to shocked to do all that so he just steyed there, with his Herat broken in thousand of pieces.  
He was feeling like that night when he wanted to kill himself. He wanted to end with his life, een with the sufering that was eating him from the incide.  
"No." He said convinced. "This time I won't let me down, this time I'm going to fight."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Why he didn't stop me? Why he didn't ask me again? Why he belived me?" Max was at the top of the Space needle thinking what had just happened. "Just for one reason. Because he didn't love me anymore. But is better this way. He is safe and that is what matter."  
But the only thing I wanna do is run to him and tell him that I love him, That I hadn't been whit Alec. God, I hardly bear him. But no, I have to be strong. I have to do what Zack taught me, make a sacrifice for ones you love. Now he will have a real life without freks near him.   
Chapter 1: I can't, but I'll do it.  
  
"I has been a month and she didn't has call me" Logan was saying annoying meanwhile he was typping on his keyboard.  
"Why she should call me? She has Alec now. She doesn't need me anymore." Typing harder now. "She doesn't need me anymore" Yelling realy luod now.  
  
Suddenly the phone rang. He picked it up. "Hi." Logan said, hopping was Max. But the female voice wasn't Max's.  
  
"Hello, I'm Dr Shankar. Can I speak with Logan Cale."  
  
"That's me." Logan said with an interrogation look on his face. "What can I do for you Dr.?"  
  
"Well Logan I have some good news for you and Max."  
  
"Yes Dr., I'm hearing".   
  
"Reamember the transfusion that Joshua gave to you a month ago?"  
  
"How could I forget that?"  
  
"Well seem like his blood is reapering your spine so in a few days you can start start feeling your legs."  
  
"And why I can't feeling now? With Max's transfusion was faster."  
  
"Well, that is because the blood was first making antybodies for virus."  
  
"What?" Logan asked not believing what she had just said.  
  
"You're cured Logan. You and Max can touch and you won't die."  
  
"Oh my God. I can't believe it. I'm cured."  
  
"And you will be able to walk soon."  
  
"These are amazing news. Thank you very much Dr. Shankar."  
  
" Your welcome. Goodbye Logan."  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
He hanged up the phone and started to walk throw his aparment. "I'm cured. It's great but… But I can't tell Max. She has a new life now whit somebody like her." He sat on his sofa. "But I can't give up . I have to fight for her. I love her. And now the vius is gone for good. I don't care if she's with Alec. If he stole her from me , I'll steal her from him." So he grabed the phone.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Why he didn't call me? It has been a month and he didn't even page me. But I mean, why he should do that? I left him. I told him that I'm whit Alec. He hates me now." Max was talking with O.C.  
  
"He didn't hates you. He's just hurted. He's going to call you. You know boyz." O.C was trying to confort Max.  
  
"Bip, bip, bip, bip." Max page rang.  
  
"There you are Boo. That's roller boy."  
  
"How do you know?" Max was looking her pager. " Yeah, you're rigth."  
  
" O.C's always aiight. Go on, call him"  
  
"I can't"  
  
"You aiight, Boo? You don't know what you're saying. A minute ago you were crying on my shoulder he wasn't calling you. And now, that he's paging you, you don't wanna talk to him."  
  
"I can't O.C. You have to understand."  
  
"Whatever." O.C headed the phone and dialed a number.  
  
"Hello Max." Logan answered.  
  
"Original Cindy here, wait a sec."  
  
"O.K" Logan answered not knowing what was happening.  
  
"Max." O.C yelled. "Come here, Scketchy's chating Nataly again and he want your help."  
  
"What? I thought Natalie had broken with him. I'm gonna kill that moron" Max grabed the phone. " Give me one reason for not kill you."   
  
" Well, I never met any girl called Nataly."  
  
"Logan. Hey." Max was looking O.C with a 'I'm going to kill you' look.  
  
"Hey yourself. How are you doing?"  
  
"Look Logan, we've done thet already."  
  
"I know. But Max, I call you just because I need your help whit an Eyes Only mision."  
  
"Logan, I can't."  
  
I can't, that words again. Are those the only words she knows? "Max, it is a really important mision. I really need your help. Remember Pierpomt Lempkin?"  
  
"Yes. And what's happening? 'Cause if it¡s one your fake misions this conversation is over." Max answered coldly recalling Pierpomt Lempkin and the Talibans.  
  
"No, no Max. This is really serious. The deal is this: P.L. has an undecover facility underground somewhere in the Olympic Forest."  
  
"So?" Max's voice sounded no so convinced.  
  
"Well, I don't know too much more but they are doing some kind of virus like the one they injected to Diamond. Remember."  
  
"Yeah." Now max was interested.  
  
"And they are going to injected to regular people, no convicts or something like that, to see what happened."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really Max. This is really important. If we don't stop them inocent people will die. Thay can put this thing to anybody, To me, to Original Cindy, To Scketchy."  
  
"O.K. I'm going to help you."  
  
"Great. See you in two days."  
  
" See ya'."  
  
Logan hanged up the phone whit a smile on his face.  
Chapter 2: I lied  
  
Max walked in Logan's aparment with a bag. Logan walked to Max, and she realized that he didn't wear the exo.  
  
"Logan, you can walk!!!"  
  
"Yeah. Cortesy of our friend Joshua." He didn't tell her about the virus.  
  
"This is great." Max just said.  
  
"So this is what we are going to do." Logan expained to Max. " We have to search in the forest so we're goning to staying in tents. You in one and me in other. Ready?"  
  
"Let's go."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Olympic Forest  
"We can stay here for tonight." Logan said leaving the packs on the ground.  
  
"Yeah, this is a good place for settle the tents." Max said.  
  
"I'm going to put them up." Logan said.  
  
"O.K. I'm going for wood so we can light a bonfire"  
When Max came back she saw Logan sitting beetwen the two tents just waiting for her. Without saying nothing she appoached to Logan and lighted the bonfire. Meanwhile, Logan opened a bottle of white wine, filled to glasses and gave her one. Finally, rising his glass he broke the silence. "Happy Anniversary."  
  
"What?" Max said, now paying attention.  
  
"Happy Annyversary. It has been towo years since we met and I thought we could celebrate it, even given the givens. But if you don't want I can go to sleep."  
  
"No Logan. Please, don't go. I would like to celebrate it."   
  
"I was hopping you to said that."  
  
They stayed a long time starring each others.  
  
"Listen Max, I know we're apart right now but we can still be friends."  
  
After a minute Max spoke. "I lied Logan."  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"I lied to you Logan. I haven't been with Alec. He stayed in my home that night because of what Ben had done. The plice Thought that Alec was Ben, so he needded a place to crash for the night. What you saw it's not what you think."  
  
"What. You lied to me? You lied to me on my face?" Logan realized that that was the moment.  
  
"Yeah, but it was just to keep you saf…"  
  
She can't finish because Logan was kissing her. She had to stop him, but she couldn't. After a minute she broke te kiss.  
  
"Logan, what are you doing? Are you insane? The virus.  
  
"Max the virus is gone. And is gone for good."  
  
"How could that happened."  
  
"I'll explained you all later" Logan held Max's face whit his hands.  
  
"Logan. We can't…"  
  
He just shaked his head to silence her…  
Chapter 3: And finally happened  
  
"Logan. We can't…"  
  
He just shook his head to silence her, without looking at her, he moved her a bit closer to his body, covering her mouth with his lips. Her flavour was mature, soft, warm.  
  
Max shuddered, maybe like a complain. Maybe for fear. Logan didn't accepted that either. This time she was going to have what he had to give to her. What he had kept for years just for her.  
He removed his hands of her face to moved them on her hair, on her shoulders, meanwhile the kiss was more passionate, more deep, and he tended her on the ground, covering he whit his body.  
A disire emerged inside of her, a desire of passion, of love but fill with fear. 'I can't do that.' She thought. 'I put him in danger. I have to stop him.'  
She pushed him by his shoulders to put him away, even while she arched her body to press necessity with necessity.  
  
"Logan, this is to dangerous."  
  
How was possible that Max wasn't seeing what he was seeing? Wasn't feeling what he was feeling? He traveled with his mouth for he face while he felt her shudder under his body.  
  
"So I'm going to take the risk." He rubed he mouth with his lips, provoking, tasting. "Let me touch you." He sliped a hand on her neck, when his fingers closed above her breasts she   
shuddered. "Let me make you love."  
He moved his mouth until he left it a murmur from Max's, then he kissed he neck, he heard her moan. He dove in that soft place, vulnerable, were the pulse dense and constant beat.  
  
"Max." He said her name, just her name, and she got lost. Her fingers clawed on his shoulders, her fingers got entahgled in his hair, bringing hm again to her mouth, to dove him with her.  
  
A wild torrent of plassure, a nude edge of desire. Max was feeling both things while the mouths battled.  
He rose her shirt and tore it off of her for fill his hands whit she. Strong, possessive, flesh molding flesh, with the stony ground under their backs and the primitive beat of the blood in the veins.  
Finally she gave up, she surrender to him. Something inside of her became silky, it let her mind empty, and then it filled with him.  
Logan sesed the changed, and not just at the surrender of her body, at the deeper breath.The surrender was sweet and unexpeted.   
She was still the woman that had Logan crazy.  
The virile hands became slow and soft to calm quievers and cause atherls. With an idle intention, he started a long trip, savoring.  
The plassure glaring on Max's skin, heating it up, sesitizing it. She rose with a fluent move when he lifted her up.  
With a murmur of approval, she took his shirt away from him, delighting herself with the rub of skin against skin. With the surprising bunch of muscles under her fingers. With the comforting palpitation of that heart against hers.  
  
"More." In that dreamer and excited mood she heard her own requirement and arched her back to offer. "Take more."  
  
She was graceful like a princess and soft like water. The charming line of her neck attracted Logan's lips, her flavor, fresh and hers. He brought nearer his mouth to hers, interrupting her breath.  
There was more. More to taste, more to take. His mouth became urgent.   
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Logan can walk and touch Max thanks to Joshua's transfution despite Max and Logan are apart. But Logan ask Max to help him in an Eyes Only really important mision.  
Introduction  
  
He could barely breath after what she had just said. He hadn't had the strong to call her, to stop her, to ask her again, just to be sure she wasn't lying, to be sure she still love him, to be sure she didn't love Alec.   
He was to shocked to do all that so he just steyed there, with his Herat broken in thousand of pieces.  
He was feeling like that night when he wanted to kill himself. He wanted to end with his life, een with the sufering that was eating him from the incide.  
"No." He said convinced. "This time I won't let me down, this time I'm going to fight."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Why he didn't stop me? Why he didn't ask me again? Why he belived me?" Max was at the top of the Space needle thinking what had just happened. "Just for one reason. Because he didn't love me anymore. But is better this way. He is safe and that is what matter."  
But the only thing I wanna do is run to him and tell him that I love him, That I hadn't been whit Alec. God, I hardly bear him. But no, I have to be strong. I have to do what Zack taught me, make a sacrifice for ones you love. Now he will have a real life without freks near him. 


End file.
